My japanese glossaries
by Febrile
Summary: These are all the jajanese words I use in my fics.


I must give credit to chiisana Sarah for most of this glossary, though I have made my own additions

You can visit her site for really good fanfics and more at; aeeshee tayroo the verb to love. Saying this means you're very much in love with someone. "Koishiteru" is a less passionate form, but means the same thing.

Anata ah nah tah You

Anisan ah knee sahn Brother (Older)

Ano.. ah noh Uh... Um...

Atarashii ahtahrah shee ee New

Baka bahkah Idiot

Bishounen bih SHOW nen: Literally "handsome boy "

Boku bow koo I

-Chan chan: A suffix used on the end of people's names to denote affection for them. Only used when referring to someone below you. Older boys and men refer to girls this way, girls call each other -chan and children use it for just about everyone including their parents

Chibi cheebee Runt or small person

Chiisana chee 'ee sa na YES, this does mean small. Chiisai means small on it's own, but if you are reffering to something BEING small, as in Inuyasha, then you must ad the partical 'na' to the end and hack of the i. (Much like the word "Nani" drops it's i when you say "Nan desu ka?")

Chikyuu chick'que Earth

Chotto choh 'toh: Just a moment, as in "Chotto matte kudasi!" "Wait just a moment please!"

Daijoubu dye joe boo Everything OK, this can be said I'm ok and asked are you ok?.

Demo deh moe But

Desu dayce Is

Doumo doh moe Thanks

Douzo doh zo Please (As In, Please Take This)

Etchi eh chi A perverted person

Etou…eh toe Uh… Um…

Genki geng kee Cheerful

Hakama ha kah mah Pants. More specifically long, wide pants like Kikyo or Samurai would wear.

Hanyou han-yo Half Demon. Han means half and the 1st symbol in the work youkai is enough to tell that 'you' means demon

Haori ha ohree mid-length coats that serve as light coats to be worn over kimonos. Haori were originally meant to be worn by men as a component of the hakama.

Hiraikotsu heeraee ko tsoo: Sango's Boomerang

Hoshi ho shee Star

Houshi Hoeshee: Buhddist monk

Imoto ee moh toe Sister (Younger)

Jaki zah key Evil aura

Jigoku G go koo Hell

Kawaii kah wah ee-ee Cute not be confused with KOwaii

Kimi keemee You

Kitsune kihtsoo nay Fox

Koibito koy bit oh lover

Kowaii Koh wah ee-ee Scarey not to be confused with KAwaii

-Kun kuhn: A suffix used on the end of people's names if they are below the speaker in status and usually male or by girls to their male peers. Kagome calls Kouga, "Kouga-kun"

Kuso k's oh Shit

Kuso Tare k's oh tar ee Equivilant To 'Shithead'

Masaka mah sah kah Impossible/ It Can't Be

Matte mah' tay Wait

Mayoke may oh key a charm, usually to ward off evil and the such

Miko mee ko Shinto priestess

Minna meen'nah everyone

Mirai mee raee Future

Musume moosoo may Daughter

Namae nah mah ey Name

Nani nah knee What

Netsuke neh t'soo kay a small carved figurine

Ningen nihn gehn Human

Obi oh bee the wide ribbon used to tie a kimono, with a wrapping in the back

Ohayo (gozaimasu) Ohio (go zaeemahs) Good morning (formal)

Ojiisan o geesan the high respect term for grandfather. Jiisan is less formal and Jii-chan would mean grampa and would only be used by girls and young boys or if you were meaning to be disrespectful of older men. Sort of like calling someone 'gramps'

Okaasan o kahsan the high respect term for mother. Kaasan is less formal. Inuyasha refers to his mother as "Haha" which you would only call your own mother. Kagome calls her Inu "Yasha no Kaasan"

Oni oh knee Demon/Spirit/Ghost

Osuwari oh soo wa ree The command to sit as used on dogs

Otousan o toe san the high respect term for father. Tousan is less formal and Tou-chan would mean daddy and would only be used by girls and young boys or if you were meaning to be disrespectful of older men. Sort of like calling someone 'pops'

Oyasumi (nasai) oyah soomi (nah saee) Good night. "Nasai" is a polite way to say it.

Sailor Fuku fookoo Japanese Schoolgirl outfit

-Sama sama Current day, this is a suffix for people one respects, as in judges or military leaders. Kaede calls Kikyou "Kikyou Oneesama" which means "respected elder sister Kikyou". Most of the gang referes to Miroku as "Houshi-sama" which means "respected monk" and Miroku, who respects Kagome as a Miko, refers to her as Kagome-sama.

Sei dorei seh doe ree sex slave

Sengoku Jidai zen-go-koo ji-daee Era (Jidai) of war (Sengoku), c. 1500. A time in Japan when there was a lot of warlords and no central government.

Shikon No Tama she-kon no tama Shikon refers to something that has 4 parts, and Tama means soul. the 'no' binds these two words to mean not litterally, but close enough, "Jewel of the Four Souls"

Shimatta shihmah tah Damn It

Shinobi shih no bee a ninja, more specifically, a spy.

Su(m)imasen Excuse Me (Polite)

Sugoi s'uhgoy Amazing/Awesome

Suki sookee To like very much. Used to say you enjoy things, like your job or you like a person. Not as strong a phrase as "Aishiteru"

Tengoku teng go koo Heaven

Tengu teng goo a beaked sort of youkai usually dwelling in mountainous regions

Tenshi tayn shee Angel

Wasurenai wah soo ray naee Literally "Forget not". Wasureru is the verb to forget. Nai is a negator. Anyword with nai at the end means the opposite.

Watashi wah tah shee I

Yarou yah row Bastard, despicable person

Yoroshiku yoh roh shee koo Nice to meet you

Youkai yo-kaee Demon

Yuuwakusha yoo wah koosha seductress

PHRASES:

Shikon no Tama Jewel of the 4 Souls

Chotto matte kudasai please wait up

Da yo ne Isn't that so?

Daijoubu Are you ok?

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Thank you very much (vey polite)

Douitashimashite No problem/not at all

Ganbatte kudasai Good luck

Genki desu I'm well

Gomen nasai Oops, sorry (fairly polite)

Hijin Ketsusou airborn blade blood claw

Honto ni Really, Truly

Ikimashita (the verb to do, past tense)

Ja ne bye

Kimi wo aishiteru I love you

Konban wa goodevening

Konnichi wa Goodafternoon

Nan da kore What is this?

Nani ikimashita what was done?

Ohayo (gozaimasu) Goomorning

Onna no ko no baka stupid girl

Shiro Inazuma White Lightning

Shitsureshimasu excuse the rudeness I am committing (excuse me)

Sou da yo na It is, isn't it?

Sou ka That's how it is?

Taisetsuna hito my dear one/precious person

Tasukete kudasai please help

Wari Wari Ok ok, sorry sorry (apologetic)


End file.
